elitedangerousfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Galnet hírek: 3301 Február
28 FEB 3301 – GalNet Galactic Trade-Labour Report original article An influx of semi-professional miners from Sol has caused a significant increase in the demand for Mineral Extractors in LAWD 26. In order to meet that demand, the Union of Toofla Progressive Party is currently offering excellent rates for all Mineral Extractors sold to Stone's Legacy. As if that wasn't generous enough, in order to attract new potential trading partners the Union of Toofla Progressive Party are also selling off large amounts of gold at bargain basement prices. Furthermore, the Union of Toofla Progressive Party has guaranteed that they will discount the price of locally sourced gold even further if they manage to secure their place as a major player in the local markets. The Sirius Corporation released a statement today announcing that thanks to the tireless work of hundreds of explorers, 8 new colonisation candidate systems have now been identified. Sirius scientists hope to discover many more potential sites as they continue analysing the petabytes of data they've received over the last week. Explorers interested in helping with the Sirius Corporation's colonisation project only have a few hours left to make their submissions to Universal Cartographics on Nourse Orbital in Lambda Andromedae. Despite heavy interference from pirates and imperial mercenaries, Core Dynamics are still looking to source a large supply of copper for use in the construction of the new Federal Capital Ship aboard Hudson Dock in BD+03 2338. It is believed that Core Dynamics have requested additional funding from the Federal Navy in order to hire private security to protect traders bringing copper into the system. At time of publication the funding had not yet been approved. 28 FEB 3301 – GalNet Galactic War Report original article The ongoing conflict between the Federal Navy and the Polahukuna Raiders has taken an unexpected turn this weekend, following reports that the Federation have begun work on a new Farragut class battlecruiser in the shipyards aboard Hudson Dock. For their part, the Polahukuna raiders appear to have returned home to lick their wounds. However, reports are coming in from BD+03 2338 that traders bringing supplies to Hudson Dock are coming under heavy fire from a band of imperial mercenaries known as the East India Company.The Imperial Senate is denying any knowledge of the attacks. In imperial space, the Citizens of Tradition, acting under the authority of Senator Denton Patreus, have begun a full scale invasion of the Falisci system. The initiative to secure the spaceways around Dongzi and Ngaiawang against criminal activities is being led from Dornier Terminal in Ngaiawang. 27 FEB 3301 – Core Dynamics Assist Federal Navy in BD+03 2338 original article Core Dynamics is pleased to declare the launch of a new stage in their partnership with the Federal Navy. While the exact terms of the agreement must remain secret for reasons of galactic security, GalNet can reveal that the joint cooperation effort will involve the construction of several new Capital Ships, the first of which has just started being built in the newly recaptured shipyards aboard Hudson Dock in BD+03 2338. Rumours suggest that funding for this project is coming from an unidentified corporate super PAC, who is believed to be the same group that were previously involved in helping Shadow President Hudson gain office. Pilots interested in helping with the construction of the new vessel should seek out Core Dynamics representatives aboard Hudson Dock to find out what materials the company’s engineers are currently looking to source. 27 FEB 3301 – The Fight Against Falisci original article There’s war brewing in the Empire, as despite a stern warning issued in their direction by Senator Denton Patreus, the pirates of Falisci continue to plunder innocent traders as they pass through on the way to ply their wares in Dongzi and Ngaiawang. Things could soon change however, as reports are coming in that warships belonging to the Citizens of Tradition, a group well known for their support of Senator Patreus, have been spotted amassing on the borders of Falisci. When pressed for comment, Commander Shole of the Citizens of Tradition had this to say: “We’ve got our orders. No traders are going under on our watch. If those Falisci scumbags so much as think about crossing this border, they’re going to wish they hadn’t.” Imperial Commanders willing to join the fight to defend imperial space should seek out the Citizens of Tradition aboard Dornier Terminal in Ngaiawang. 26 FEB 3301 – Containing the Contagion original article Tensions have been running high aboard Effinger Port this week as doctors, nurses and scientists worked around the clock to find a cure for the Volungu Blight. A breakthrough finally occurred on Wednesday night after medical staff supplied by Aisling Duval managed to identify the pathogen behind the Blight. Once that was done, doctors were able to develop a course of treatment to fully eradicate all traces of the disease from patients’ bodies. While the cure comes too late for the thousands of families in Volungu, Furbaide, Liaedin and LHS 3505 that lost loved ones over the last week, the news doubtlessly comes as quite a relief to the hundreds of thousands more who are currently waiting to receive the cure aboard their local stations. 25 FEB 3301 – Assassination Attempt as Lugh Rallies in Alioth Grow original article Alioth played host to scenes of chaos today when Éamonn Uí Laoghire addressed the crowds after his second attempt to gain an audience with Alliance representatives failed. While engaging with the huge numbers that had gathered to hear him speak, Éamonn was targeted by a single shot that was fired from a nearby building. The shot missed the ambassador, but killed a member of the crowd. The ambassador was rushed to safety as the crowd began to flee the scene in terror, causing enough chaos for the assailant to escape undetected. Uí Laoghire later returned to the steps outside the central council building to deliver his most defiant speech yet. "We declare the right of the people of Lugh to the ownership of Lugh. The long usurpation of that right by a foreign people and government has not extinguished that right, nor can it ever be extinguished, no matter how many murderers the Federation sends to try and silence us.” 25 FEB 3301 – Metal Madness Strikes in LAWD 26 original article The secret is out! There’s a metal rush happening in LAWD 26, with thousands of entrepreneurs heading to the region in the hope of making their fortune before one of the big three mining corporations can establish a presence in the system. News first broke about the newly discovered pristine mining site early last week, when a large quantity of raw gold was found aboard a Sidewinder that had been abandoned at Crook's Hub Starport in Toolfa. It turned out that the Sidewinder belonged to a Commander Hank Stone (deceased), a well known prospector who had struck it rich when he discovered the previously untapped source of metals. Doubtless it won’t be long before the corporations move in to strip mine the area, but until they do there are some serious credits to be made in LAWD 26 by anyone willing to work hard and get their hands dirty! 24 FEB 3301 – Lucan Onionhead Lives On in Tanmark original article The Defence Force of Tanmark, in association with the Farmers Union of Kappa Fornacis, is pleased to announce the success of their initiative to increase the local production of Lucan Onionhead. Over the last week hundreds of independently minded contractors delivered over 500,000 tons of land enrichment systems to Cassie-L-Peia. Specialist farmers from Kappa Fornacis were then able to stimulate the mass growth of Lucan Onionhead clones. When asked for comment, President Halsey’s office reiterated that Lucan Onionhead is illegal within all Federal jurisdictions and that anyone caught transporting, cultivating or otherwise selling the drug would be subject to prosecution. 24 FEB 3301 – Duval Distributes Doctors in Furbaide original article Aisling Duval made her presence felt in Furbaide today, as she arrived at Effinger Port to offer assistance to overworked medical staff currently caught in the struggle against the virulent and deadly Volungu Blight. Along with her usual entourage, the Diva Duval bought dozens of Imperially trained doctors and nurses, all of whom will be offering their services for free to anyone afflicted by the Blight. It is hoped that the biomedical expertise provided by the Imperial doctors will shed some light on the genetic makeup of the disease, whose aggressive transmission and resistance to known drug therapies has local medical staff completely stumped. The death toll for the disease is now reaching into the thousands, and with no cure in sight the situation can be expected to get worse before it gets better. 23 FEB 3301 – Lambda Andromedae: Bringing Data Home original article Inspired by Universal Cartographics recent push to expand humanities borders, the Sirius Corporation has today announced its plan to launch a number of new colonial outposts to the very edges of occupied space. Ana Quin, Sirius' Junior Vice President of Interstellar Logistics, had this to say about the announcement: "We're very excited to move forward with this project. It's been a long time coming, but finally the board have agreed it's time to get the ball rolling. We've got the tech and the volunteers, all we need now is to know where to send them." Sirius is currently offering sizeable monetary rewards for explorers who bring usable exploration data containing potential candidate sites to their offices aboard Nourse Orbital in Lambda Andromedae. 23 FEB 3301 – Building a New Ship - BD+03 2338 original article Despite Admiral Vincent's strong words during yesterday's press conference, President Halsey has refused the Admiral's request to send additional forces for the attack on Polahukuna. In response, the Federal Navy, in conjunction with Core Dynamics, has declared their intention to commission the creation of a new capitol ship. The new ship will be built in the recently recaptured shipyards of BD+03 2338, and the Admiral's personal contingent will remain in the locale in order to protect the construction of the new vessel. 22 FEB 3301 – Lugh Makes a Bold Step Towards Independence original article The Alioth system has been at the centre of controversy today after the arrival of Éamonn Uí Laoghire, the leading spokesperson in the current bid for independence of the Lugh system. While at the time of this report Ambassador Uí Laoghire has not yet been granted an audience with Alliance state officials, he did address the huge throngs of supporters who came out to greet him on the steps of the state residence. "Since its earliest inception the Lugh system was settled by a sovereign people of one lineage and one religion who have made it their spiritual home. Popular support for The Crimson State Group in the last polls was at 87%. The only thing standing in the way of the will of the people is the Federal Navy! I have come here today to request that the Alliance of Independent Systems recognise the legitimacy of a free and democratic Lugh." 22 FEB 3301 – The Importance of Insurance original article It’s been said before, but it's worth saying again. Remember to set aside credits for your insurance excess. Only recently Commander Gui returned home to Sol with his newly purchased Anaconda. Having equipped it with all the essentials he departed... straight in to an incoming Type 9. Without the 4 million credits to cover the excess for his ship, he was left with no choice but to resort to a budget Sidewinder. His loss for that one incident was 80 million credits. Though many pilots can turn to creditors to cover some of the costs in case of emergency, 200 thousand credits is not enough to cover the cost of a truly premium vessel. The moral of the story? Always check your rebuy costs in your systems screen before launching. Don't leave the space port without having the excess.. You’ve been warned commanders... Commander Sheehy of the Reorte Chronicle 21 FEB 3301 – Vesperian Auction Today Only original article The galaxy is abuzz with excitement following the news that an anonymous donor has contributed a case of highly valuable and extremely rare Vesperian Nectar to the charity SpecialEffect, an organisation dedicated to leveraging technology in order to enhance the quality of life for people with physical disabilities . Vesperian Nectar is produced from the nectar of Vesperian Orchid flowers, a plant that only grows on the planet Slough in Vesper-M4. The exceptional sweetness of this honey has baffled scientists and foodologists for centuries, as the atmosphere on Slough itself is both toxic and highly acidic. The honey is made by the Vesperian “Orchid Bee”, an insect well known for its deadly sting. Vesperian beekeeping is a risky business, with numerous deaths occurring amongst keepers each year. Commander Angel Rose will be holding private auctions on behalf of SpecialEffects throughout the day. 21 FEB 3301 – Crackdown in Cemiess original article There’s trouble brewing in Cemiess, caused in no small part by the recent influx of emancipated Imperial Slaves who now call the area their home. The number of petty thefts and burglaries being reported on Emerald has risen by over 300% compared with the same period in 3300, resulting in local social sites being flooded with complaints from long term residents who claim they fear for their families’ safety. In response to the unrest, Commissioner Chamberlain of Emerald Security issued the following statement: “While we appreciate the situation may feel like it’s spiralling out of control, we do advise all citizens to remain calm. Crime is up, but no more than what we might expect to see after any large group suddenly moved into the area. We understand residents are concerned about their security and as such a curfew is being put into effect. However, we would like to stress that this is purely a temporary measure until such time as our newest residents have integrated more fully with the local community.” 20 FEB 3301 – President Orders Attack on Nijotec original article In a shock announcement issued this morning, President Halsey has ordered an all out assault on the Nijotec region. In her address to the Federation, President Halsey had this to say on the matter: “For too long the Nijotec Syndicate have been preying on the weak, innocent and infirm. I stand before you today to tell you that the Federation will not stand idly by while a supposedly legitimate independent nation abuses its own people. These openly criminal states are nothing more than self-serving parasites that have no place in greater galactic society. Let the liberations of Nijotec, Banki and BD+03 2338 serve as warnings to any tin-pot dictators who think they can send their own little slices of civilisation back to the dark ages.” Nijotec is a small system that acts as a permanent home to just 21,500 people. In the past it was well known for its rich mineral deposits, although the system has since been strip-mined to the point where the local refineries are currently exporting very little produce. The recession in the region and the subsequent abandonment of the sector’s two outposts by the Lycan Moon Mining Corporation provided fertile ground in which the criminal group known as the Nijotec Syndicate were able to flourish and grow. 20 FEB 3301 – Taking the Fight Home original article Following the Federation's success in routing the rebel forces from Banki and BD+03 2338, Admiral Vincent has declared his intention to follow the invaders of BD+03 2338 back to their own homes. "I think the message is clear," Admiral Vincent declared at press conference earlier today. "We will not allow terrorists to break our laws or brainwash our people. The Polahukuna Raiders, and those like them, need to learn that their actions have consequences. The Federation will not sit idly by and let the infections of chaos and anarchy spread and fester." The Admiral went on to say that he would reveal plans as to the nature of the Federation's foray into Polahukuna shortly. 19 FEB 3301 – The Fastest Pilot in the Galaxy original article This is Casey Murrow and today I'm talking exclusively with Commander Samwell Drakhyr, winner of this year’s big race, the St. Valentine Day Regatta. So just how did you manage to win it all Sam? "A bad pilot is controlled by their ship. They are surprised all the time, because their mind is in harmony with neither ship nor surroundings. A good pilot controls their ship. They are surprised only half the time, because they know the limits of their ship so well that it is becomes part of them, directed by the pilot's will without conscious effort, like a limb." "I strive to go beyond that. I scout my route until I own it. I make it part of me. I do my thinking in advance so when I fly on the day there is no mind, no ship, no pilot that exists as separate entities. My hands move, yet in a way it feels like they are steady, inevitable, and it is instead the universe itself that is moving." Excellent and inspiring advice there from Commander Drakhyr, champion of the 37th almost annual St. Valentine Day Regatta. 19 FEB 3301 – The Long Trip Home original article After a week of wandering in HIP 110620 the Jaques Starport is now making its way through HIP 110079. GalNet is still no closer to learning the reason behind the station's unexpected return, nor can we ascertain where the cyborg barman's ultimate destination may be. A number of well known commanders from all walks of life have been seen coming in and out of Jaques, which is fast becoming a popular nightspot among young thrillseekers from the Empire, Federation and Alliance alike. Now that his self-imposed exile has finally come to an end, Jaques appears content to simply wander the stars in the company of a people he once called his own, accompanied by the booming sound of a dark electric beat. 18 FEB 3301 – Station Construction Now Underway original article Thanks to the combined efforts of entrepreneurs, small business owners and corporate sponsors, preparations for the launch of the new EAUC Exploration Ocellus are now well underway. 4871 commanders contributed over 8154177 tons of metal to the project, which in turn has allowed the EAUC coalition to outfit the station to a level far beyond their original specifications. Universal Cartographics has released a statement thanking the committee members who wisely chose the mineral rich system of HIP 101110 as the potential launch site, as well as to Zimm_Macugz for organising the delivery of an impressive 150000 tonnes of raw materials. The new station is expected to be ready for its maiden voyage to HIP 101110 now know as New Yembo within the next few days. 17 FEB 3301 – Effinger Port Furbaide Reports Contagion Spreading Unchecked original article Despite a valiant effort by medical staff working aboard afflicted stations in Liaedin, LHS 3505 and Furbaide the illness now known as Volungu Blight has managed to evade all attempts to contain it. The virulent disease has managed to claim hundreds of lives since it first appeared just 24 hours ago. In an attempt to combat the spread of the Blight, a rapid response team has been set up aboard Effinger Port station in the Furbaide system. This team will be working around the clock to find a cure, but they can’t do it alone. Dr Miriam Fletcher, head of the Furbaide CDC, has requested that anyone shipping basic medicines divert to Effinger Port in order to donate the supplies needed to stop the Blight before it manages to spread any further. 17 FEB 3301 – A Question of Security original article During a gathering of patrons held on Eotienses earlier today, Senator Denton Patreus received a standing ovation after delivering a stirring speech on the importance of internal security. “We live in uncertain times my friends,” the Senator began. “The health of the Emperor is failing and the wolves are at our door. Even here, close to the very heart of our Empire, there are dangers lurking in every shadow.” The Senator went on to say: “It might surprise you to learn that just 30 mere lightyears from where we stand bloody handed chaos reigns supreme. The criminals of Falisci use their privileged sovereignty to peck away at law abiding Imperial states, and they are far from the only ones to do so. Is it not our honour bound duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves? We must purge the Empire of these parasites in our midst. Only then will we be free to achieve our true destiny.” 17 FEB 3301 – New VP Appointed original article In a formal ceremony in the Congress building on Mars, Congressman Ethan Naylor, the Congressman for Siren was formally signed in as the Federal Vice President. This is a controversial choice as this is the first time a member of the Federal Leadership has been a Congressman from a frontier world. Some have said that President Halsey is reacting to critics that here government is too Sol-centric, and others that she may regret the choice. In his appointment speech Naylor said: “I am honoured to have this phenomenal role. I will see it as my job to see that Federal States on the frontier will get the attention they deserve.” 16 FEB 3301 – The Sorry Fate of Hank Stone original article Residents of Toolfa Large were left in shock this weekend after local security services found a small fortune in raw gold sitting aboard what they presumed to be an abandoned Sidewinder in one of the station’s lower hangers. The ship’s records indicate that its owner, a Mr Hank Stone, had spent the last month alone in the LAWD 26 system, where he had found a previously untapped source of precious metals. After a brief investigation it was discovered that a Mr Hank Stone, of no fixed abode, has been found dead in his bunk at Toolfa Large Short Stay Inn several days beforehand. Mr Stone is believed to have passed away due to chronic liver failure, a state that was no doubt exasperated by the half dozen empty bottles of Eranin Pearl Whiskey that were found strewn about his cabin. 16 FEB 3301 – Patreus Slave Sale Ends original article It's been an interesting week for the people of Durius as they continue to undergo assimilation into the greater Imperial fold. As part of that process, the management team in charge of Durius were able to offer debt relief retraining to 12070 newly minted citizens. As a result, 12070 Imperial Slaves found themselves exported from Durius to other parts of the Empire over the last week. A move that was partly facilitated through a newly formed business arrangement between Senator Patreus and Senator Torval. Senator Patreus has said of this: “I am glad the remaining citizens of Durius have freely entered the honourable Imperial tradition and agreed to repay their share of the debt by voluntarily becoming Imperial Slaves until their debts are fully repaid. I wish them well.” Given the fact that the remaining citizenry are in good financial standing, the temporary sale of Imperial Slaves from Durius has now come to an end. 15 FEB 3301 – Banki and BD+03 2338 - Over by Breakfast! original article In a speech delivered from Navy Headquarters, Admiral Vincent has expressed his pleasure over the progress being made by Federal Forces engaged in the reclamation of Banki and BD+03 2338. “The ongoing conflicts in Banki and BD+03 2338 were not started by us. They started at the beginning of the year when lawless thugs took it upon themselves to invade their smaller, peaceful neighbours. Despite any distractions President Halsey might be facing in her failure to find a replacement for our late Vice President Smeaton, the Federation will not stand idly by while foreign powers invade federal territory under the guise of locally formed separatist movements.” The Admiral went on to say: “All foreign, and indeed any domestically grown, terrorist rebels we find will be dealt with decisively. Our troops are doing extremely well, and thanks to the pinpoint strikes being carried out by my men on the ground, I expect the majority of the fighting will be over by the time I have breakfast tomorrow.” 14 FEB 3301 – Underground Racers Spotted In and Around Sol original article Word has spread that a group of CMDRs piloting Core Dynamics' Eagle Fighters were spotted conducting high speed races near the Sol system. Traders visiting Ashby City in Luyten's Star report that they spotted the pilots engaging in dangerous manoeuvres through the docking slot and around the station. Similar reports came from the Altair System where patrons of the Solo Orbiter Station were met with several colorfully-painted Eagles upon arrival. “The pilots made it clear they meant no harm, their hardpoints were retracted and subsystem scans indicated that the spacecraft were not equipped for combat.” Rumour has it that this underground racing circuit began around the Earth-Moon System in nearby Sol. It seems that for now the Federation are willing to turn a blind eye to these events, as Federal Security Forces have made no attempts to intervene. -CMDR FatHaggard 13 FEB 3301 – Restoring Sanity to Anarchy in Banki and BD+03 2338 original article As the Federal Navy begins to move into position around Banki and BD+03 2338, independent Commanders from all corners of the galaxy have started gathering at Antonio De Andrade Vista in Banki and Matteucci Terminal in Khasiri in preparation for the final set of engagements against the Federal rebels. The Federal Navy has issued a warning calling for all civilians to evacuate the areas around Banki and BD+03 2338 immediately. The official policy being that any unidentified ships caught in the coming conflict will be treated as enemy combatants, meaning they will most likely be destroyed on sight. All loyal members of the Federation are requested to report to either Antonio De Andrade Vista in Banki or Matteucci Terminal in Khasiri to receive orders as to how they can best lend their support to the Federal Navy. Non-combat roles are available for conscientious objectors. 13 FEB 3301 – The St. Valentine's Day Regatta original article Captain Millington, chief of racing operations, has finally announced the details of this year's St. Valentine's Regatta, one of the most prestigious events on the yearly racing calendar. The race, which begins in the Kumbaya system, will see participants follow a gruelling 500ly route that passes through some of the most dangerous areas in the surrounding sectors. "As every pilot knows, St. Valentine's is a gruelling test of nerve and daring, a headlong dash from one side of inhabited space to the other. Many enter, but only one can win. In the 37 years of the race's history (excluding 3284, when it was cancelled due to the civil war) this race has never been won by a pilot with less than exemplary skill. Many winners have gone on to become legends, so join us on the 14th to find out who will be next to ascend to glory amongst the stars." Any last minute entrants should contact Commander Kitiara for more information on how to sign up. 12 FEB 3301 – The Legend Returns original article It's been some time since Jaques began his epic journey from orbit around the moon of Topaz into the mysterious places of the great unknown. A week ago we reported that Jacques Station was seen by an intrepid commander in HIP 110620. What mysteries will the enigmatic cyborg see on his long travels? Emma Hallows, asked Jaques those very same questions the robotic barkeep responded- "If people want to know my story, they'd best come buy a drink and find out for themselves." 11 FEB 3301 – Lucan Onionhead Farmers Welcome Agricultural Commodities Traders original article Reports have reached GalNet that Lucan Onionhead farmers in the Tanmark system have been receiving regular supplies of Agricultural Medicine, Crop Harvesters, Land Enrichment Systems and Biowaste from intrepid traders sympathetic to their cause. "This is welcome news" said Georgio Algeria of the Kappa Fornacis Farmers Union. "A few Commanders helped us in Panem, and that’s cool but not enough. If enough of you can help get them to Tanmark we’ll be happy. And so will you. This is the way we make Onionhead bigger, better. It’s what we all want. Long live Onionhead! Lucan Onionhead for all!” No Federal representatives were available to comment. 10 FEB 3301 – Yembo-Crowdsourcing Required to Help Build New Station original article After a week of speculation, Universal Cartographics have today announced that the system chosen to receive what is planned to be the first of a new fleet of UC controlled Explorer Station’s will be HIP 101110. Samuel Covington, the leader of the committee in charge of choosing HIP 101110 as the target location, had this to say about the announcement - “Hopefully this will be the first step in putting a more robust support system in place for all the brave men and women who risk their lives out there in the black. It won’t be easy establishing a station so far away, but we believe the rewards far outweigh any obstacles that might crop up along the way.” Partial construction of the new station will take place in the shipyards of Yembo. Anyone capable of sourcing metals are advised to get themselves over to Naddoddur Terminal - Yembo straight away, as Universal Cartographics are offering some exceptional incentives to Commanders helping with their current construction efforts. 10 FEB 3301 – Compassion was the Cure for Ngaliba original article The community of Ngaliba managed to avoid a fate worse than death this past weekend, as hundreds of aid workers flew to the region to help find a cure for the plague that had been ravaging its way through the system. Imperial, Federal and Independent pilots from all walks of life came together to provide the vital resources needed to save countless lives. Thanks to their efforts there were less than a dozen confirmed causalities before a cure was finally found. Samples of the Ngaliba Plague have been sent on to all major virus repository databases as protection against any potential future outbreaks. 10 FEB 3301 – Soontill Alien Artefacts to be Auctioned at Ngurii original article Soontill is back in the news this week as fresh rumours have surfaced of alien items hitting the market in Ngurii. It's been nearly two decades since Gallagher Restoration's auction of Soontill relics was discovered to be merely an outrageous publicity stunt. Although many high profile individuals were left red faced after the Phekda auction, most notably the band Jjagged Bbanner, it seems people still want to believe in the Thargoid legend. Indeed, several familiar names have already come forward enquiring about the new finds. What gives the latest rumours more credence than previous claims is the fact that the source of the alien items is not just one individual or one group, but several different lone wolf pilots. Is this another hoax?, Another stunt? 09 FEB 3301 – Celebration at Abraham Lincoln Starport in Earth Orbit, Sol original article Pilots from around the galaxy are expected to gather outside Abraham Lincoln Starport, located in Earth orbit in the Sol system, at 18-00 on the 12th of February for the annual remembrance of the Station's namesake, President Abraham Lincoln. This date marks the 1,492nd anniversary of Lincoln's birth. Lincoln, president of one of the great democracies of the Northern Hemisphere in Earth's 19th century, is credited with ending the practice of human slave trafficking in that nation. Pilots gather each year at Abraham Lincoln Starport to show their solidarity in ending the galactic slave trade by flashing their ships' headlights for 30 seconds at precisely 18-00 on the evening of the anniversary. - CMDR Jaiotu 09 FEB 3301 – Prism Senator Courts Controversy Again! original article In a move which is likely to further increase tensions between the Federation and the Empire, a high ranking Lady of the Empire has been denied access to the Sol system. Lady Kahina Tijani Loren, the Senator from the Prism system, was on a diplomatic mission at the behest of Chancellor Blaine when her Imperial Courier was interdicted whilst jumping into the Sol system. According to Imperial sources, Lady Kahina’s vessel came under attack by unidentified ships, but fought its way free despite suffering significant damage during the incident. Federal representatives insist that the Imperials failed to file a valid itinerary, which resulted in a lack of an escort through Federal space. The Empire has demanded a formal apology from the Federation, but so far this demand has gone unanswered. Lady Kahina was quoted as saying, "I don't like to be late." 08 FEB 3301 – Underground Racers Spotted In and Around Sol original article Unsanctioned Fight Club - Chelomy Vison, Balaikda The war might be over, but the battle lives on in Balaikda with the arrival of the Chelomy Vision fight club. In this club, members engage in unsafe, unsanctioned brawls in the skies above Chelomy Vision. The winner goes home covered in credits and glory, while the losers get an all weekend pass to the medical centre. Last week the club ran a stock sidewinder event, and the carnage was brutal. This week the competition is expected to be even more fierce, but with so many credits up for grabs, independent pilots are expected to fly in from all over to prove they've got the skills to pay the bills. Meetings take place weekly at 05-00 sharp universal time. 07 FEB 3301 – Planning Underway for New Frontier Station original article Universal Cartographics have today announced their intention to launch a new exploration station. Plans for the development of the new station are already well underway, although the ultimate destination has yet to be chosen. Members of Universal Cartographics and the Explorers’ Association were asked to submit proposals as to the most useful location for the station. The following have been identified as candidates - HIP 101110 SYNUEFE FR-T B36-3 Maia HIP 117585 HIP 27215 The board has requested that members of the Pilots Federation provide additional system data to help finalise the decision. 07 FEB 3301 – Long Lost Station Returns original article Some years ago Jaques’ Station left its orbit around the moon of Topaz. It’s mission? To discover new beverages, explore distant stars, and bravely go where no starport had been before. When the starport left on its journey the station was being captained by the toughest barman in all of occupied space, a part-Cyborg known only by the moniker of Jaques. Jaques’ transformation from man to machine began during the time he served as a member of the Quinentis Fourteens, a Federal black ops strike team. His unit was captured by enemy forces during the Battle of Hell’s Gate. The intrepid ex-soldier spent close to the next 200 years improving his cybernetic implants and saving up to buy the station in order to head off and explore the stars in style, and he is happy for people to join him. Stay tuned to GalNet to find out all the latest developments as they occur. 06 FEB 3301 – Sickness Spreading Through Ngaliba original article A wave of sickness has spread through Ngaliba, leading the Federal Centre for Disease Control to issue an amber alert warning all pilots to avoid Fullerton Horizons until further notice. Anyone who has visited Ngaliba in the past five days is advised to seek immediate medical attention and avoid controlling machinery, flying starships, and travelling through hyperspace. Early signs of infection include dizziness, nausea, stomach pains and a loss of concentration. The Crimson Major Solutions have declined to offer any comment in regards to how many people are known to be infected. 06 FEB 3301 – Patreus Fire Sale in Durius Ends original article The mass selling off of all surplus military assets from the Speke Prospect armoury was carried out at the behest of Imperial Senator Denton Patreus, to whom the people of Durius owe a rather significant debt. The Citizens of Tradition, acting in their position as custodians of Durius, have promised to use their newly acquired funds to further stimulate the local economy through the creation of new employment opportunities. To that end, Senator Patreus, in association with Senator Torval, has generously offered to provide free training for all debt- ridden citizens of Durius willing to be retrained for work as Imperial Slaves to clear their remaining debt. 05 FEB 3301 – Spassky's Inheritance, Mikunn original article The Dukes of Mikunn have begun sanctions against the dictatorial Law Party of HR 7327, in the HR 7327 system. As such, commerce to the Law Party owned Gabriel Station will be under blockade until such time as a regime change occurs. As the Dukes of Mikunn currently hold majority influence in the system, the reins of power at Gabriel Station should naturally pass to the Duchy of Mikunn. For the safety of all private traders, their Graces the Dukes have requested that independent pilots should stay clear of HR 7327, and Gabriel Station in particular, until further notice. Traffic should be routed to the neighbouring systems of Sukua, Kwatee and of course, Mikunn. Commanders interested in toppling the dictatorship of the Law Party should make their way to Mikunn and contact Commander Lucifer Wolfgang, Commander Calomiriel, or his Lordship the Count of Monte Fisto. Soda Popinski, Media Relations, Duchy of Mikunn 05 FEB 3301 – It’s Not All About Sovereignty original article The past few months have seen dozens of frontier systems launch initiatives to break away from Sol, due in no small part to the higher taxes being charged by the Federal government. The most recent referendum on Federal membership took place in the Dulos system, where an overwhelming 75% of the population voted to leave the Federation and become an Independent state. However, in recent weeks there has been a surge of support for the Federal government all across occupied space. Where previously there were tens of dozens of independent movements pushing to break away, all but a small handful of them have now fizzled out. Pundits point to actions taken by Admiral Vincent of the Federal Navy to protect the interests of member states at short notice, as the cause of this most recent shift in opinion. 04 FEB 3301 – Federation Withdraws from Panem original article Following on from the deployment of Federal aid to the beleaguered farmers of Panem, President Halsey has today announced her intention to recall all Federal forces from Kappa Fornacis. The President has said of this - “I am pleased with how our marines-turned aid workers were able to help restore order to Panem so quickly - exemplary of what the Federation can offer its allies.” The leader of the Kappa Fornacis Farmer’s Association, Georgio Algeria, has denounced the Federation’s efforts. He said to gathered reporters - “Don’t be fooled by the Federation. They’re liars! This is just window dressing. They bully us, they burn us, now they try to buy us. Well we ain’t scared and we ain’t for sale. We say what happens on Panem, and we say Onionhead will live on!” 03 FEB 3301 – Vesper-M4 Plays Unwilling Host to Demolition Derby original article Slough Orbital hosted the galaxy's inaugural SIDEWINDER DEMOLITION DERBY last Sunday and it was a huge success. The event, which will now be held on the first Sunday of every month, sees pilots flying their basic, weapons and shield-free Sidewinders at full speed around the airlock ring in an attempt to blow each other up. Slough Orbital’s Captain, Commander Rose, has expressed frustration at these troubling turn of events. Telling GalNet - "The Jet Transport Corporation lost a lot of trade last Sunday. No ships were able to enter or leave the station for almost an hour for fear of being blasted into smithereens by these lunatic pilots." Commander Angel Rose, daughter of Captain Rose, has praised the event, saying - "My father is a stuffy old codger. Everyone had a lot of fun, especially this month's derby winner, Commander Scicobalt. No-one was actually hurt, although Commander Belstarion's pride took a big dent when he got repeatedly stuck in the stations superstructure. I look forward to doing it all again next month!" 03 FEB 3301 – Trouble on the Fringe - Balaikda original article It seems that even the edges of colonised space aren't free of problems. A civil war has broken out in Balaikda between two of the system's minor factions, namely HIP 43760 State Plc and Balaikda Ltd. The former is Federation-aligned and unsurprisingly calls the nearby HIP 43760 home, while the latter is a local firm. Observers have reported a heavy handed response to this Federal involvement in an Imperial system, resulting in the Imperial Navy setting up checkpoints near a number of local planets. One source, who asked to remain unnamed, said "these checkpoints are manned by Elite Vipers and Cobras fitted with Plasma Accelerators, and so not to be taken lightly." Battles have broken out across the system, with various local factions offering combat bonds in an attempt to urge independent pilots to lend a hand in the small scale factional struggle. 02 FEB 3301 – CN Bootis Rapid Wealth Expansion original article The United CN Bootis Progressive Party announced its plan for system expansion today, eliciting a negative response from other factions in the system. The Progressive Party has increased its controlling influence of the system over the past week by over 10% with the aid of mercenary pilots. A spokesman said - “We have stepped up trading at Sellings City dock, and have increased our patrols of all seven Resource Extraction Sites in the system. We have met with significant push-back from local pirate factions. Fighting is intense, but profitable to successful pilots.” “We are hiring miners, traders, and bounty hunters to help us continue our takeover of the system.” Opposing factions could not be reached directly for comment. Stay tuned for updates. CMDR Otalp 01 FEB 3301 – Rejuvenation of Kappa Fornacis Underway original article While protests on Mars continue, things are looking up for the beleaguered people of Kappa Fornacis, as Federal support agencies have begun delivering aid packages to those affected by the recent bombardment of the Onionhead fields on Panem. One of the protesters on the steps of Congress jeered at this - “It is a cynical ploy to undo the bad publicity from the bombing. The Federal Navy should never have attacked a peaceful planet - the farmers were taking advantage of a naturally occurring crop.” Entrepreneurial commanders looking to capitalise on the federal grant to rebuild Kappa Fornacis are being asked to source Agricultural Medicine, Crop Harvesters, Terrain Enrichment Systems and as much Biowaste as possible. All goods should be delivered to the logistics centre aboard Harvestport. Georgio Algeria of the Farmer’s Union on Panem said - “We did OK from Onionhead. Here and on Luca. We’re here to stay. Keep your stinking aid. Be happy. Onionhead helps!”